1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working machine equipped with an upper rotating body such as a hydraulic excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
THE RELATED ART will be described with a hydraulic excavator as an example. Reference will here made to a small-sized excavator called a small swing type wherein an upper rotating body rotates within the width of a vehicle.
In FIG. 7, a cooler 13 is configured as a cooler assembly having plural kinds of cooler elements, e.g., radiator 13a, oil cooler 13b and inter-cooler 13c. In the same figure, the oil cooler 13b, radiator 13a and inter-cooler 13c are arranged in this order from the front side and are all supported by a single cooler frame 14.
The cooler frame 14 is made up of front and rear support frames 15, 16 which are -shaped in plan and fixed to a bottom plate of an upper frame shown in FIG. 8, as well as connecting frames 17 which connect the support frames 15 and 16 with each other.
A stay 18 for preventing transverse vibration of the front support frame 15 is mounted between the front support frame 15 and the upper frame fixed portion.
On the other hand, a partition wall 19 is provided in the transverse direction to define an engine room 9. The partition wall is also provided in other portions of the upper frame indicated at 8, but the illustration and explanation thereof are omitted.
The partition wall 19 is provided separately and independently of the front support frame 15 of the cooler frame 14 so as to form a gap C between the two. A sealing member 20 for preventing the flow of air is disposed in the gap C.
A pair of portions indicated at 21 in FIG. 7 are a pair of right and left longitudinal walls (designated main frames) which are disposed at rear positions of a central portion (designated a center deck) in the transverse direction of the upper frame 8. One end of the stay 18 is secured, for example, to the left main frame 21. Numeral 22 denotes a counterweight attached to a rear end portion of the upper frame.
In connection with the above configuration, a basic configuration of the upper frame and the layout of devices are disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3649147, the sealing structure between the cooler and the partition wall is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-204590, and the cooler support structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-300675.
However, these configurations involve the following problems.
(i) It is necessary that the partition wall 19 should ensure a required strength by itself, thus requiring the use of a panel having a large thickness (i.e., a heavy panel).
(ii) It is necessary that the sealing member 20 for filling up the gap C be disposed between the partition wall 19 and the front support frame 15.
(iii) It is necessary to use the stay 18 as a special part for preventing the transverse vibration of the front support frame 15.
As a result, the parts cost and material cost become high, the partition wall 19 becomes heavy as in the above (i), and the number of parts increases as in the above (ii) and (iii), with a consequent increase in the number of assembling steps and deterioration of the assembling work efficiency.